Jones and Brody
by deathbearABC123
Summary: Martin Brody meets the famed archaeologist.


**Disclaimer: Jaws is owned and property of Universal Studios and Indiana Jones is owned by Lucasfilm. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **May 1952**

Officer Martin Brody let out a sigh as he got into his car. It had been a long day at work with the station getting calls nearly every ten minutes about one disturbance or another, but that was New York for you. Brody was born and raised in the city so the young twenty year old cop was all too familiar with how much crime occurred within.

But still the amount of crime that happened in the city was just ridiculous at times. When the time came was this the place where he would want to raise a family? Brody liked to think that he turned out fine, but would the same be said for any kids that he might have one day? The thought of one day having a family with his girlfriend Ellen brought a smile to his face as he drove to the apartment that they shared together.

Granted he and Ellen had only been dating for around two years, ever since he pulled the car she was in over for having a drunk driver. Ellen had been grateful that he had taken the time to make sure she and her friend were safely escorted back to their homes and things had picked up from there. And still two years wasn't that long of a time to be dating, but Brody couldn't help but feel a genuine connection to Ellen and he could only hope that she felt the same.

Maybe, depending on just how serious the two of them would get, they could try moving out of the city, move to a place that was nice and quiet. Brody had read some ad in the paper last week about an island off the coast of Massachusetts called Amity. Apparently the island was a major tourist attraction over the summer as it was famous for its beaches, but otherwise very quiet for the rest of the year.

He knew that he might be looking way too far into this, after all Ellen would have to agree to it. And there was also the fact that they would be living on a island and Brody was deathly afraid of the water. He knew that his fear stemmed from some that accident when he was a kid and he should just get over it, but whenever he would get close to the water memories of that accident came flooding back to him and he would just tense up. Not to mention that the ocean was just so big and vast it held this sense of mystery like you never knew if you were alone or not.

Brody shook his head as he parked the car outside of their apartment building, he was looking way too much into this and he didn't want to scare Ellen off. Right now he just wanted to head upstairs, have dinner with his girlfriend, and maybe take her out for a movie later on.

Reaching into his pocket Brody pulled out the key to their apartment and unlocked the door. He sighed as took off his shoes and placed them to the left of the door right next to Ellen's. The apartment they shared was nothing special, but he supposed it was the best they could do with the money he got from being an officer of the law. The layout consisted of two bedrooms, a small living room, and a moderate kitchen. It wasn't much but it was sure better than a lot of other apartments that were in the city.

"Welcome back," Ellen's voice called out from their bedroom.

"It's good to be back," Brody called back as he made his way to their room so he could change out of his uniform and into his regular attire. Ellen smiled at him as he entered the room, but for some reason her smile seemed a bit off.

"How was your day?" she asked him

"Long," he replied as he reached into the wardrobe to pull out a denim shirt. "But it's better now that I'm off duty."

"Hm."

"What's wrong?" Brody asked knowing this wasn't Ellen's usual behavior.

"You may want to sit down," she told him and he complied taking a seat on the bed as she sat next to him. "Your father called earlier today it was about your Uncle Marcus."

"What about him?" Martin asked with a sinking suspicion in his gut.

"He passed away," Ellen told him and as she said that it felt like his stomach filled with lead and he could feel his eyes start to get a bit hot. "I'm sorry," Ellen said as she put her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

 _Uncle Marcus is dead_? Martin thought to himself. Memories of rather jovial man came rushing at him. The time where Marcus babysat him when his parents were away and they built a model boat, the time where Marcus had taken him on a tour of his museum, all the times when Marcus would tell him stories of one of his friends, a man by the name of Indiana who was described as being quite the adventurer. As he thought about the memories of him and Uncle Marcus he felt a lump work its way into his throat.

"I'm sorry," Ellen said yet again. Martin reached up and put his one hand on hers.

"Don't be sorry," Martin told her as he worked hard to swallow the lump in his throat. "It was… just his time I guess."

"Your father said they're having a wake for him a few days from now."

"Yeah," Martin said as he nodded his head. "I'll uh… I'll give him a call." Ellen wrapped her other arm around him and pulled him in for a hug. "I just wish you could have met him."

"I'm coming with you to the wake," Ellen said. "I know I may not have known him, but still I want to pay my respects." Martin let a small smile work its way onto his face knowing he was lucky to have someone like Ellen in his life.

* * *

A few days later Martin and Ellen got off the train that had taken them to Fairfield New York. The wake and funeral would be occurring near Marshall College where Marcus had held the position of Dean. There wasn't a doubt in Martin's mind that the college would pay some form of tribute to his uncle after all his years working there.

The wake itself in Martin's opinion was a bit dull. It was a sad moment no doubt, but he didn't think Uncle Marcus would like it. The man had always been so full of life despite his age and if his spirit was looking down on the whole affair Martin thought that he would tell the people to liven it up a little since there was already a dead body in the room. Martin smiled just a little at that thought.

Taking a look around the funeral home Martin saw that there were many people that he did not know, most likely they were from the college. Near the casket were his parents and Ellen who hugged them both. While the three of them talked Martin felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking over he saw that it was an older man, in his fifties perhaps, and wearing a fedora.

"You're Marcus' nephew right?" the man asked with his gruff voice.

"Yeah I'm Martin, Martin Brody."

"Dr. Jones," the man introduced himself as. "I'm sorry about your loss. Marcus was a good man and an even better friend."

"You were close with him?" Martin asked which sounded like a stupid question, but he figured most of these people were here out of respect and were not actually too close with his uncle.

"Yeah I worked with him at the college even collected some artifacts that he has in his museum," Jones told him. "Even dragged him along on a foolhardy adventure."

Adventure? Artifacts? "Your first name wouldn't happen to be Indiana would it?" Brody asked curious as to if this was the man his uncle had told him so much about.

"Henry actually," Jones told him. "But Indiana is what a lot of people know me as." Jones seemed to hold a far off look in his eyes.

"He uh… he mentioned you quite a lot," Martin said. "He showed me some of the things you collected in his museum like this one golden idol."

"The Chachapoyan Idol," Jones specified. "Yeah went through a lot of trouble to get that."

"He said you lost it the first time."

"I didn't lose it," Jones defended. "It was snatched."

"Still I remember he had an entire section of his museum dedicated to the things you found. We actually ended up getting lost trying to find our way to the main hall."

Jones let out a chuckle. "He told me about that. As great of a guy Marcus was he was always scatterbrained, I doubt he'd want his wake to be this depressing."

"I was thinking the same thing," Martin told him. "Are you uh… staying for the funeral."

"I wish I could," Jones said sounding genially sad. "But I have a flight booked for Panama I'm leading an expedition."

"Oh," Martin said recalling how Marcus told him that Jones was very serious about his career as an archeologist.

"I know I probably sound like my old man when I say it like that, but anything I find down there I'll make sure it gets in your uncle's museum," Jones promised. "It's the least I can do for the man."

"Thank you Dr. Jones," Martin told the older man. "I'm sure my uncle would appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Jones said as he extended his hand which Martin shook.

"It was nice meeting you Dr. Jones," Martin said.

"You too kid," Jones said with a kind smile. "Try to stay out of trouble."

Martin chuckled a little. "Don't worry I plan on living a quite life. Or as quite as it can get in New York."

"Well if there's one thing I learned in all my years it's that even if you don't go looking for trouble, it still has a habit of finding you." With that Jones gave another smile and left the funeral home as Martin thought over his words.

He really did want a quite life, and he knew Ellen did as well. Maybe in a few years once they had enough money they could try to find a house on Amity Island. How much trouble could possibly run into them there?

* * *

 **A/N: As I was re-watching both of these films I noticed that they both had characters with the name of Brody, so I got to thinking: What if? Thank you for reading.**


End file.
